


Life After Death

by araz



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araz/pseuds/araz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura was only looking for a new start in a new city with her father but she never thought it would be more than just a new home and a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue.

For the first time in a long time, Laura felt like everything was almost back to normal. Yeah, it hurt that a Sunday morning like this one wasn’t the same like how it used to be. But honestly, she didn’t expect anything different. At least now her father can look at her in the eyes without tearing up during breakfast. Her mother’s recent death during last fall had just obviously wrecked Laura and her father. They were all prepared for her to go. It was breast cancer and the doctor told her she had two weeks to survive. It didn’t take the damn cancer long. Laura supposed the cancer couldn’t bear witnessing Laura’s mother suffered as much as Laura couldn’t.

 

The bigger problem was what happened after her death. How Laura had no one to look after in the evenings when she was done with her classes. She had no one to cook for, no one to give pills to. Before, she cried to sleep because her mother was crying in pain in the next room. Now, she cried to sleep because she couldn’t hear anything. Her father hadn’t been much of a help either. Laura knew he tried his hardest to cheer her up but being in the same place with her father hurt the most. They were the only two people who were largely affected by her mother’s death, and them together in one room was just depressing for Laura.

 

Yeah, she loved her father but they both knew how much they reminded each other of her mum. It was painful. She missed her mother and how she wished none of these things ever happened but it did. And their house reminded them so much about her mother. Laura used to love the kitchen but now she tried to find every reason not to be in the kitchen because that was where her mother spent most of her time. So, awhile ago, Laura and her father agreed they had to move out of the house. Her father’s boss had agreed to transfer him to New York (one of the perks of having your wife killed by cancer) and Laura managed to find for an apartment for them which was why they were standing in front of a Chinese restaurant with their luggage in their hands.

 

“Are you sure this is the right address?” her father was still scanning the three stories tall building. He didn’t seem too impress.

 

“I hope it’s not. Gosh, dad. This was a bad idea. What were we thinking? New York? Me and you? We can’t even cook dinner after moth-” she paused, inhaling deeply when her father turned his head to look at her.

 

“Hey, I don’t want to hear that. We are going to survive this together.” Mr. Hollis held Laura’s shoulders and while raising his eyebrows, he asked, “Now, are you with me?”

 

Laura sighed, guessing maybe things won’t go too awful in New York. Plus, she hated her old college. She could really use going to the same college with people her age. “Yeah, okay I guess.” she shrugged. Laura quickly pulled her luggage to the staircase leading to the first floor, leaving her father behind after she remembered something. “Come on dad. We don’t want to keep our new roommate waiting.”

 

“What roommate?” his tone was surprised so Laura walked faster. “You didn’t mention anything about roommate. Laura!”

 

 


	2. Betty Spielsdorf

Finally, after thirty grueling hours of driving a rented moving truck across three states, Laura and her father arrived in their new apartment. The quaint 3-story-brownstone building was located in Brooklyn, and the apartment much like many of the others in Brooklyn, was at one time a single family residence. It was on DeKalb Avenue, a building at the corner of the street. It was hard to miss it even if she tried because it shared the same address with a very busy Chinese restaurant downstairs that operated until 12 A.M.. 

 

A new town, a new apartment and a new life. And Laura knew her father would be busy with his trip all over the country soon so most of the time, she would have to do things all by herself.

 

The apartment they rented was very small, to say the least. It had a small kitchen, a living room that doubled as a dining area, two bedrooms and a bathroom. But on her father’s savings and the income he had, it was the best they could do on such a short notice.

 

Leaving the town she had grown up in and had come to love, had not been an easy decision. She had left a group of friends and a series of childhood memories behind that little town, and so much happened there last year. With her mother dying, and the weird looks that her family had received from the people at the town since her mother got sick made Laura and her father decided to move to New York. Coming here was a new start for Laura. She was finally able to settle down and make anything she wanted out of life.

 

Laura was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her new roommate’s voice.

 

“Are you ready for the grand tour?” Standing in the middle of the room was a tall blonde with long straight hair.

 

“Yeah.” Laura said uncertainly, noticed that the blonde seemed a bit excited.

 

“So, this is the living room plus kitchen plus dining area and there is wear I work so try not to touch anything on that desk. My previous roommate used my laptop and boom, my whole assignment was gone.” Betty, Laura’s new roommate who happened to study at Silas University too gestured towards a wooden table by the wall.

 

Elizabeth Spielsdorf was like the glass half full kind of party girl portrayed on TV and for some reasons, Laura felt like the girl in white skirt and blue print top would get her in a lot of trouble. 

 

“Don’t worry. I can assure you that I won’t ever feel the need to use your laptop” Laura hopped on one of the stools at the small round ‘dining table’ and looked around the cramped area. They had taken up residence in apartment 201 on the second floor; their neighbors were the three boys which Betty claimed to study at Silas too. On the first floor lived a Chinese couple that owned the building and the Chinese restaurant downstairs. The third floor, however, was a single apartment with three bedrooms rented by some girls from Silas.

 

“Yeah, whatever. She died though few months ago–” Betty tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before she marched towards the kitchen to take her keys on the fridge. “How did she die?”

 

Betty spun around to look at an amused Laura. It was hard to tell how Betty was feeling by reading her expression and for that, Laura was reluctant to ask more. But the girl who lived in her room died so Laura felt like she at least had the right to know. “Drugs. She was at this huge party when I went home at my parents’. The next day, Kirsch, her boyfriend called to tell me she died.” Betty’s face fell slightly but then she smiled at Laura softly.

 

“I’m sorry. My mother just died too which is why my father and I moved to New York. Death really sucks.” Laura’s fingers played with the edge of a magazine on the table. She was all too familiar with the look in Betty’s eyes. It was the same look she saw in her father’s eyes and her own every day since her mother died.

 

“Yeah, it sucks. But life sucks too and I have this stupid job with this crazy witch that I have to go to.” Betty ducked to wear her heels that were conveniently left on the floor. “She is so jealous of me, I can tell.”

 

“Yeah, forget her! I'm already jealous you own that handbag.” Laura couldn't stop gawking at Betty’s Betsy Johnson since she first saw it on the couch. “Thanks! This Armenian I worked with gave it to me. Let’s just say the husband had to keep my mouth shut before the wife found out about something we did while she was gone.”

 

Laura tilted her head slightly at what Betty said before she fully realized what could possibly happen between Betty and ‘the husband’. “Oh-,” she frowned, causing Betty to giggle. She nodded, unsure of what else to say. 

 

_What is so hilarious about hooking up with someone’s husband?_

 

“You didn't think that I slept with him right?” Betty asked while applying lipstick in front of the mirror. She stood on her toes to better see herself on the mirror. 

 

“No.” Laura protested a bit too fast to convince Betty that she was telling the truth.

 

_Liar_.

 

“Chill, I get it if you thought I actually slept with him but he’s not my type.” Laura could see Betty smiling at her from the reflection on the mirror. “Not my cup of tea.” Betty added with a smirk.

 

Laura was about to open her mouth before she was interrupted by the doorbell.


End file.
